


Till The End With You

by searing_sol



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Apocalypse, Five needs a friend, FivexOC, Follows the TV series, I dont know how to tag, Memes, Multi, Number Five - Freeform, OC is a goofball, OC is also 13, OC is sometimes a flirt, Romance, Shenanigans, Teens, They are both teens, but their feelings developed over time, five hargreeves - Freeform, no pedo allowed, oc-insert, sun and moon pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searing_sol/pseuds/searing_sol
Summary: Julian Crawford never knew that being suspended from school will be this crazy. If she knew, well, she would have brought milk sooner. Five x OC.





	1. A Prank Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are very much appreciated. And also kudos :)))

_"Ah shit, here we go again."_

Jules tried to hold her giggles as she waited for the prank to happen. The brunette just so happened to bring a bucket full of expired milk to bathe the unfortunate soul to enter the room. Her classmates shook their heads at the girl. She's nice and funny, yes, but sometimes… the vines and memes that she recites to the class everyday get to her head. And then they have to brace themselves to comfort her next victim.

 

The ticking of the clock and the unrestrained giggles echoed throughout the room, unsettling the class. Then they heard footsteps outside, followed by the sound of a knob turning. Everybody held their breath as the scene unraveled before their eyes.

 

The time seemed to slow down as they watched in horror. The "classmate" that they're supposed to comfort turned out to be their homeroom teacher. The stinky beverage clashing with a shiny bald head and the responsible one could not hold her mirth any longer.

 

"FUCK! SOMEBODY! HE NEEDS SOME MILK," happy tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she continued to laugh at her teacher, who turned purple with embarrassment and rage. Slacked jawed, the class could only stare as they waited for the old man to snap.

 

"Julian Crawford! Come with me to the principal's office at once!"

 

That yanked the girl from her laughing fit.

 

"What? You're not even supposed to fall for that. I painstakingly left two bottles of milk at my windows for a week just for you? My, what a shame," Jules scoffed, clicking her tongue. How was she supposed to know that he's going to enter? The prank was for Ms. Cole, their math teacher. She ain't solving any shit again. Not today.

 

Mr. Klaus stomped his way to the prankster and grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the room. The class just stayed silent, stunned.

 

"That went well."

 

The others could only nod and the spell was broken. They resumed talking to each other and doing their own shit. It’s just another day of Jules’ misadventures.

 

* * *

 

 

"Crawford, we talk about this every month now," the gentle principal stared at her with such disappointment that unnerved the young girl for a little bit. She knows that she's being a little shit and Mrs. Grace is really nice. Even to her. She winced.

 

"I know ma'am, it won't happen again," she bowed her head.

 

The older woman's gaze softened as she took in the girl in front of her. She left her seat and approached Jules. She patted her head and nodded.

 

"I know little one, because you'll be out for some time," she said gently.

 

"What?" Her blue eyes widened. What does that mean?

 

"I'm being suspended? But it's a harmless prank!" She begins to argue.

 

"Mr. Klaus is an old man, a little surprise like that can trigger serious reactions from his body," she countered firmly. She's an understanding principal but she never fails to draw a point. The girl needs to understand that jokes and pranks have limits.

 

The girl faltered, and she slumped back at her seat. She closed her eyes with a frown.

 

"...For how long?"

 

"Just for a week, sweetheart. But of course, you're still serving a detention today. Now hop along, resume your classes and accept your punishment. This is for the best," Ms. Grace said while patting her shoulder.

 

The brunette stood and bowed before closing the door behind her, not looking back.

 

The older woman sighed and walked back to her seat. What a troublesome girl.

 

But what she didn't know was that the teen is grinning from ear to ear as she successfully completed her mission.

 

_"Ahah! Got'em!"_


	2. Shady Guys at Donut Shops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules met a walking jaw. That's it.

Brown hair flew behind her as she ran her way to her house. Heaving breathes once she did. Jules huffed as she unlocked the door, throwing her bag to god knows where and walking to her bedroom. The girl tiredly smiled as she sunk to her bed.

 

Damn, what a nice day.

 

On her way out to her next class, she bumped to Mr. Klaus, freshly dressed but the smell of expired milk seemed to cling to his frame. She winked and flashed a cheeky grin, amused as the old man fumed. Detention was boring, she slipped her headset to her ear and played vines on YouTube. What a shame that it got shut down. She snickered as she watched, ignoring the teacher who's assigned to look after her.

 

Jules is pulled from her stupor as her phone buzzed with notifications of messages asking if she's alright. Ha!

 

The girl grinned as she replied, proud at the fact that she got suspended. When she was finished scrolling at her friends' messages, she stumbled upon a very old chat – one from her father.

 

Her father is in abroad. Living with his new family, the blue-eyed girl made the decision so stay at their old home as she felt that she really didn't belong with them. It's fine though, her father gives her money to live every day and she gets to do whatever she wants.

 

Like eating donuts late at night.

 

The brunette ignored the momentary sadness that she felt and closed her phone. Slipped on her black hoodie, fished her wallet from her bag and went out., jogging towards Griddy's donuts.

 

* * *

 

 

The girl hummed as she opened the door and the aroma of freshly made donuts assaulted her nose. She smiled. Agnes is very good with her job.  
There are two other customers. One is an old man while the other is a teen, just like her. He seems to be an uptight kind of person. He's dressed like he's from a posh school; shorts, tie, and all. The boy is very peculiar, out of place.

 

He's kinda hot though.

 

Jules giggled as numerous dirty vines ran through her head, unaware that she drew the attention of the two. The old man looked at her weirdly, wondering if she's having the moment of finding love in a donut shop with the boy beside him. While the other looked at her with a frown. Girls at this year giggle without reason? _Nope_.

 

The boy slowly scooted a little farther from her, not wanting to deal with any bullshit. Unluckily for him, she noticed.

 

"Hey, why'd you do that?" the girl asked, a little offended.

 

Sneering, he replied," I can tell that you're going to say idiotic things and I stand corrected."

 

Jules grinned, "Actually, you're sitting." She laughed loudly as the boy gave her a poker face and left the conversation. On cue, Agnes presented herself from the backroom. "Hey, beautiful!" She waved at the old woman. The Griddy's employee smiled and also greeted the girl.

 

"Nice to see you too, Julie dear. Sorry, sink was clogged. So what'll it be?" She asked.

 

"I'll get a... chocolate ećlaire," the old man said as he contemplated a little. Agnes jutted down his order and smiled. "Um sure, can I get the kid a glass of milk or something?" The teenage girl noticed that that ticked the boy off and watched amused as he answered, "The kid wants coffee. Black." He then proceeded to flash Agnes a very charming, very forced grin.

 

The old woman looked so unsure that it made the blue-eyed teen snicker.

 

"Cute kid," she said to the man. "How about you, young miss?"

 

The girl beamed, "I'll have two strawberry donuts!" God, just imagining the delights makes her mouth water.

 

A cough. " _Fatass._ "

 

She turned and glared hellfire to the boy. He just smirked, goading."Go home, school boy. Wouldn't want your parents to worry about you now, would we?" She smiled cheekily as his smirk fell of his face, and is replaced with a frown. She giggled.

 

"Just kidding, everybody loves a fat ass anyway, I don't mind. I'm Julian Crawford. But just call me Jules. You?" she gave in. Getting to an argument with a boy this handsome is very difficult. Especially with that intense green eyes and a jawline so sharp that she wondered if she'd get cut if she so touched it.

 

"... Five," the boy, now Five, reluctantly answered.

 

"As in the number?" She asked, doubtful.

 

The look that she received screamed 'yes you dumb bitch' that she just "oh"ed and stared ahead, waiting for her donuts.

 

Five then engaged the old man in a conversation that she ignored, more worried about the pranks and vines that she would finish in the morning.

 

The old woman was really great with her timing as she returned with their orders. Jules licked her lips as her strawberry donuts were laid in front of her. "I got theirs," the old man said fishing his pocket and paying their food. Jules turned her head, surprised with his kindness.

 

"Thanks," the teens said at the same time but in varying tones. One grateful and the other indifferent. The two looked at each other, and the brunette didn't hesitate to waggle her eyebrows at him.

 

"I guess it's meant to be, honey," she joked while batting her lashes

 

 

Five rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, _dear_." Unbeknownst to him, the odd girl turned a little pink. Damnit, she didn't know that he'll ride on her trip. What the fuck.  
She tried to calm herself as she chewed at her donuts. Not long after, the old man left the donut shop and it was just them two. Five ignored her as his attention was on the reflection of armed men nearing them. He side eyed Jules.

 

"Hmm. That was fast. I thought I'd have a little more time before they found me."

 

The girl turned to him confused but then choked on her donuts as she saw the intimidating men and their guns. Five sighed as he handed her coffee. Jules accepted it and sipped it slowly.

 

"Okay, so let's be professional about this. On your feet and come with us. They want to talk," the leader, she thought, said. However, Five stood his ground. "I got nothing to say," Five refused to face the man still, staring at the girl. He motioned for her to go to the backroom with Agnes. She nodded.

 

Blue eyes cautiously stared at Five and his company while she made her way towards the room.

 

"It doesn't have to go this way. You think I want to shoot a kid? Go home with that on my conscience?" She heard the man bargain with the calm boy. "Well I wouldn't worry about that. You won't be going home," Five replied just as she shut the door. _God, what is that idiot doing?_ He's gonna get killed!

 

The sound of gunshots followed. All hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos :)))


	3. Meeting Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slipping in someone's house through the windows is what Jules do for a living. Totally.

The brunette clutched her head protectively while hiding behind the furniture. She could feel her ears ring from the loud shots and screams. Tears started to gather behind her eyelids. _What the fuck, she's gonna die!_ And that Five! There's no way he's still alive! She looked around the room hysterically, spotting Agnes. The poor woman looked like she's gonna suffer from a heart attack at any given time.

 

"It's okay Agnes, we'll just gonna hide here until they're finished," the older woman nodded, unable to speak up. They stayed like that until an eerie silence crept upon the place.

 

It's over? Jules gulped. She gathered her strength to leave the backroom, from bravery or stupidity, she doesn't know. She wanted to check on the boy. The girl cautiously looked around the donut shop and gasped. The armed men were all dead, blood surrounding them. She collapsed on her knees, suddenly feeling sick. She bowed her head in horror, blue eyes staring blankly on the floor. God, she just witnessed a mass murder. The scene that she saw quickly etched on her mind. However, her panicked state was broken by a pair of shoes and she froze. Shit. _She fucking dead._

 

Jules slowly looked up and could only cry in relief as she met Five's amused gaze. She clumsily stood up and hugged the surprised boy.

 

"THAT'S SO FUCKING SCARY, I THOUGHT I'M GONNA DIE!" She yelled right at his ear.

 

Five winced and awkwardly pushed the girl away from him, " You want me to go deaf, dumbass?"

 

His arm is pulsing with pain and escaping from Jules' grip is not really helping. The time traveler needs to leave quickly too before the police enters the scene. On cue, he heard the sirens wail.

 

"No time, Jules, come on," he gripped her arm and dragged the girl away from the donut shop and into his car.

 

"Wha- Hey, where do you think we're going?" She asked, trying to pry Five's hand away from her. "Agnes is still there. We need to check if she's okay!" But he already slammed the car close.

 

"You're a witness, we need to leave. Do you really want to get caught up with the police and their very long and boring investigation?" From their interactions, he could tell that the brunette lives for fun. The slow shaking of her head only proved his theory and he smirked.

 

"Fine, let's go." She huffed. The male smugly looked forward and started the engine. He drove away from the crime scene, escaping the police.

 

"So... how did you survive? You're not normal, are you?" She squinted at him. Handsome, mysterious, stays late at night. Is he a fucking vampire?

 

Five frowned, "You don't recognize my name?" Jules looked outside the windows as if she'll get an answer there before looking back at him.

 

"Nope," Popping the letter 'p'.

 

"Then I'll show you," he suddenly pulled over and gripped her arm. Oh shit. Jules started to feel panic.

 

"Whoah, dude what do you think you're do-"

 

Then they're gone.

 

* * *

 

"Maniac."

 

Five sighed tiredly as he looked at his unexpected company. "I just demonstrated my power to you."

 

"Well you could've just said so! I thought you're going to do something stupid," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her chest. He snorted.

 

"You're like, 13, not a chance."

 

She frowned, confused. "Aren't you the same age as me?" He stared blankly at her before focusing on the door, shushing Jules as he did so.

 

A woman entered the room and yelped in surprise.

 

" _Jesus!_ "

 

Jules snorted, "Nope, sorry to disappoint." The older woman looked at her confused but then caught Five's eyes.

 

"You should put lock on your windows," the boy said.

 

Vanya sighed and closed the door, "I live on the second floor."

 

"Rapists can climb," Five countered and Jules scoffed. "That's so fucking weird to say to someone."

 

The woman ignored their banter and scanned her brother's form. A patch of red stood out.

 

"Is that blood?" The young girl whipped her head to look at Five and her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't notice his injury. Her blue eyes narrowed. The type to stay silent while hurt. Huh, better keep that in mind.

 

"It's nothing," the time traveler denied. Jules moved closer to his side and slowly applied pressure on the cut. She doesn't like blood but if she could help Five in any way, she'll gladly do it.

 

Whoah.

 

Where did that thought come from? They just met earlier? And why is she getting attached real quickly? Jules could only sigh internally as she questioned her sanity. Meanwhile, Five is thinking the same thing. Her action confused him.

 

Vanya halted their thoughts and asked, "Why are you here? And who's this with you?"

 

Fuve grunted, "Jules, meet Vanya." He gestured to Vanya and Jules waved with a toothy grin. "Vanya, meet Jules." He signed, "I've decided that you're the only one that I can trust."

 

"Why me?" Her siblings never approached her like this before. Not even when they're still together. Especially when Five left. Without Five, she became more reclusive and her family seemed content on their own.

 

"Because you're ordinary," the reply stung. No matter how many times Vanya heard them say it, it still managed to wound her every single time. The constant reminder that she could never belong in the Umbrella Academy hurt her so much.

 

Jules herself winced at his bluntness. _My god, what a douche._ She applied more pressure on the cut and felt satisfaction as he hissed. Five glared at her and she widened her eyes, glancing to Vanya and back to him, motioning him to apologize. The boy rolled his eyes but relented. "Because you’ll listen."

 

Vanya nodded and left, emerging soon after with a medical kit. Jules removed her hand and watched as the older woman patch Five up.

 

"You know, I'm still wondering why four men with huge guns went after you," Five looked up to her and blinked.

 

"They want to kill me."

 

"I figured as much, stupid," Jules rolled her eyes. If she's stuck with this dumbass (she already knew that she won't be going home for a while), Jules should know at least something about him. But as expected, he's dodging her question.

 

Vanya peered up to him curiously, waiting if he's going to share their life in the academy. Five looked ahead of him, eyes dark as he travelled down the memory lane.

 

"On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began...."

 

* * *

 

"So let me get this straight, all of you are like, real heroes straight out of the comic books." Five nodded.

 

"Except me," Vanya replied quietly. Jules looked at her with big blue eyes. "You know what, you really don't need a super power to become super." She shrugged. "Sometimes, there's something extraordinary in being ordinary."

 

The Hargreeves sibling looked at her, confused

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean, Five, have you experienced normal? Your life in the academy required you to fight crimes yada yadda and to this day, you're still wired to. You're trying to stop the end of the world for god's sake! I bet you haven't been to a concert before. A sports game? A theme park?" Jules watched in pity as Five shook his head no to her every suggestion.

 

"That's just sad." Five grunted.

 

"Shut the fuck up."

 

"Meanwhile, sister Vanya here experienced the wonders of being human. You really don't have to be super powered. It's totally fine! Your father is just being a colossal dick," The young girl then sipped an imaginary tea.

 

"Everyone has a passion of their own. That passion can be your power. And if you practiced and practiced and got real good at it, then you can be considered as a super!" Jules giggled and Vanya smiled softly. Her words could not erase the pain from Vanya's past but being exposed to such youthfulness and optimism made her feel warm inside.

 

"Your siblings did undergo training before fighting the bad guys, right? So really, when it comes down to it, y'all are just equal," she finished and Jules looked at the siblings with a smile on her face.

 

Five watched as his new 'friend' look so proud of herself for drawing a point. Just like his sister, he knew that Jules could never fully grasp what they've been through. He smiled all the same.

 

As the room settled in a comfortable silence, Jules took the chance to gaze outside the window and released a shaky breath. In contrast to what she said, the weight of their stories settled upon her conscious. They're abused. Sure, they're well-fed and all but in all honesty, they're like prisoners. They're fucked up. And that Reginald bastard was at fault. The girl then turned to Five, taking in his injured arm and tired green eyes. He really looked.... old for someone who's physically 13. She frowned.

 

'Five... have you really lived your life?'

 

"I'll put on a pot of coffee."

 

That snapped the young girl from her stupor and she looked at Vanya, grateful.

 

"You're the real Jesus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you likey :))))


	4. I Got An Eyeball In My Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's exactly what the title says.

"I survived on scraps, canned food, cockroaches, anything that I could find."

 

Jules made a face at the “cockroaches” part but then felt bad. Five did really struggle if he stomached eating cockroaches for dinner.

 

"Have you heard that rumor about Twinkies having endless shelf life? Total bullshit," he continued.

 

A snort from his side made him turn his head. "Wait. Sorry. I thought a different 'Twinkies' in my head. Please continue." Five looked at her weirdly and nodded. On the other hand, Vanya looked unsure, unable to wrap her mind about the whole matter.

 

"I couldn't imagine."

 

"You do whatever it takes to survive, or you die. So we adapted. Whatever the world threw at us, we found a way to overcome it," he said, words cold. The two girls, however, grew confused about his 'we' pronoun. The virtuoso made the decision to voice this observation.

 

"We?" The young time traveler ignored her quip as he lifted his cup, answering instead with, "do you have anything stronger?" Vanya nodded and left. Jules then took this as a chance to squeeze answers from Five.

 

"The world is really ending, huh?" She hadn't entertained the particular thought in her life. The blue eyed girl just reasoned that she'll be dead already by the time it will happen. The realization that the end is in the near future sent her mind in frenzy.

 

The boy nodded, eyes glazed over. "I've seen it. I'm sure that it will occur in eight days. As this night ends, I only have seven days left to prevent it from killing us all." He grounded out, jaw set as his mind raced with equations, possible solutions and drawbacks.

 

"Count me in then."

 

He snapped from his thoughts and blinked in disbelief at the girl beside him.

 

"What?"

 

"It's the end of the world! If I'm gonna die anyway, I might as well join you guys. And also to, y'know, to cross out some things from the bucketlist."

 

But aside from that, she gathered that Five is the type to shoulder a big burden on his own. He'd most likely get help from the rest of his six siblings but then really? He needs all the help that he could get in the long run. And Jules is willing to lend hers.

 

Five frowned and coldly looked at her straight in the eyes, "This is a mission. This is not something appropriate for you to participate in. You could be hurt; die. Lives of billions and billions of people are riding on this."

 

Jules flinched at his blunt answer. Of course she knew that. This is not her usual dilemma, her usual scene. But then... She grinned

 

"Well, I have you, haven't I? As long as you're here, you'd protect me. I trust you," the girl replied in a confident tone.

 

The Hargreeves child felt his eyes widen. What a huge amount trust! And directed to a total stranger no less.... He bowed his head in disbelief. Five then turned his nose up and sneered,

 

"Bold of you to assume that I'll save your ass from any danger."

 

Her goofy grin turned upside down and she proceeded to slap his arm in retaliation. He yelped and tried to swat her hands away, yelling at her to stop hitting his injury.

 

Vanya returned with a bottle of alcohol and glasses but she stopped in surprise at the scene in front of her. Amazing, Five is acting like a real kid. But then, she shouldn't be. Jules is affecting him with her bright personality. Vanya is glad that her brother finally found a friend, even though the threat of an 'apocalypse' hovered upon them.

 

The seventh Hargreeves poured the drink in two glasses, which gathered a confused expression from the young girl.

 

"Uhh, I don't drink, sister," she said nervously.

 

Vanya paused but then nodded in understanding. Right, people at this young age do not drink alcohol. Her eyes drifted to the young hitman. Apart from him, she thought. Well, he's not really normal in the first place.

 

The boy, on the other hand, had a different idea.

 

_"Chicken."_

 

Jules gasped, offended and clutched her glass. Blue eyes clashed with challenging green and with little hesitation, chugged the drink in one go.

 

Her face visibly turned sour and her vision suddenly swam. She shook her head. Five and Vanya's figures turned blurry and when she closed her eyes, she black out straight away.

 

The other two looked stunned and then Five snorted.

 

"Weak."

 

* * *

 

The suspended prankster woke up with a terrible headache. God, it’s too early for this shit. She wants out. Jules stretched her limbs. Blue eyes slowly blinked and she noticed that she's lying in sofa that certainly does not belong in her house, but then they opened in a sudden realization.

 

_Donuts. Five. Blood. Jumps. Apocalypse. Vanya. Alcohol. Donuts._

 

Oh, what does she need to kill for a strawberry donut?

 

But first, she needs to settle the splitting sensation of her head. She cursed. Her mutterings disturbed the silence of Vanya's space. Said woman left her room to check on the girl. Vanya smiled kindly at Jules.

 

"Hello there, I'll get you some water," she left the girl shortly.

 

Jules whispered her thanks and stood shakily on her feet. She was stretching to ease her body and settle her mind when Vanya returned with her water. She gulped it slowly.

 

"Five left after we talked."

 

"Oh," The younger girl figured just as much but nodded all the same. She smiled appreciatively at the woman and thanked her again. Jules chatted with her for a while, learning that she plays violin and has tutor sessions this morning. Jules smiled. So she's right that Vanya does have something to be passionate about. The Hargreeves woman was interrupted from her ramblings with a warm hug. She blinked in surprise and patted the girl's back unsurely.

 

"Glad to know, sis. Oh man, I can call you many supers now!" She pulled away, beaming while Vanya looked at her confused.

 

"Super cool, Super music, Super violinist, Super talented, Super beautiful," Vanya laughed as she watched the girl list of things about her 'power' until she's standing in front of the door.

 

Jules turned and smiled at her, "Super glad that I met someone who endured so much and stayed as strong as ever." Vanya felt her eyes widen. Suddenly, she felt an upcoming wave of tears behind her eyelids.

 

"Take care, sister." Then Jules left.

 

* * *

 

As Jules made her way down the city, she spotted Five outside Meditech. She ran quickly and put her hands on his eyes, snickering as she did so.

 

"Guess whoooooooo?"

 

The boy groaned and tried to step away from her.

 

"The dumbass who I met yesterday."

 

Jules removed her hands and rolled her blue eyes. Someone is clearly not a morning person here.

 

"Yeah yeah, whatever sweetheart," she jabbed, trying to gain a reaction other annoyance.

 

"Shut the fuck up." He paid her no mind and continued to stare at the tall building with a frown on his face.

 

"Right. Hey, why are you in front of Meditech? Do you have a checkup for your arm?" The girl asked genuinely. She remembered that injury from the night before. Vanya patched him up but it might still medical assistance. Prodding blue eyes stared at him.

 

Five shook his head and proceeded to get something from his pocket. What he presented to her earned a disgusted and horrified squeal from Jules.

 

"Dude! _What the fuck!?_ ” He has a fucking eye on him. A prosthetic eye, that most likely belonged already to someone else.

 

"Where did you even get that!? Did it just popped out or something?" The boy looked at her like she's the biggest idiot there is. Five sighed and just drag her inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment and leave a kudos!


	5. How I Met Your Mother (At The Disco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Jules met and Five wants to die.

The boy stopped dragging her as they finally reached a pristine room with a woman behind a desk. Jules huffed as he finally let go and massaged her arm. She watched as Five looked around, unsure of his next move. It didn't take long though as a doctor approached them. The girl looked at the doctor up and down, already having a hunch that it will take them a very long time to take information from him.

 

"Can I help you?" The health professional asked them casually. Jules smiled innocently, hoping that he'll not grow suspicious of whatever shit Five will try to pull. She was proven right when the time traveler beside her pulled the prosthetic eye just as casual. She gulped, smile twitching.

 

"We need to know who this belongs to," Five demanded. Of course, this bastard will have the guts to march on somebody's turf and demand things like it's nobody's business. She sighed and asked in a softer tone.

 

"What he meant was," her blue eyes widening considerably. "We're hoping that you'll be so kind to give us a name to return it. We're so worried that the person might get into an accident because they couldn't see a thing!" She gasped, her acting skills putting into good use.

 

However, the doctor didn't buy it and continued to eye them suspiciously, "Yeah well, where exactly did you find this?" Five grunted and clapped back without missing a beat.

 

"Why do you care?"

 

_'This bitch.'_ Jules resisted the very strong urge to facepalm, instead elbowed Five's side. The boy gave her a killer glare but she just gave him a poker face.

 

_'I swear to god- play nice, you dumbass,'_ she thought. As if he heard her telepathically, he grumbled and relented. But of course, he's gonna be petty as fuck.

 

"We found it. At a playground actually," he replied while rolling the eye between his fingers. He turned his head at Jules who eyed him, wondering what bullshit he'll play this time. "It must have just," he clicked his tongue. "Popped out."

 

He finished charmingly and he took silent pride as the girl's face turned red in embarrassment and anger. He chuckled and looked back at the doctor.

 

"Aww, what a good young couple," the woman who they have forgotten cooed from her seat. The pair looked at her weirdly. Jules with a funny yet blushing face while Five with his 'so done' one.

 

"Yeah? Look up the name for us, will you?" He snapped.

 

"Uh- I'm sorry but patient records are extremely confidential. That means I ca-"

 

"We know what that means. But how can we ask for their consent if you wouldn't give us a name?" At this point, Jules is just arguing for the sake of it. She already knew that this would be a dead end.

 

The doctor stepped closer to them, "But do you know what I can do?"

 

"Enlighten us, sir."

 

"I'd take it upon myself to return it to the owner," the man replied. "So, if I could just..." He moved to reach out for the eye in Five's hand but the young boy stopped his actions just by giving him a cold, dangerous glare.

 

"Yeah you're not touching this eye," Five growled.

 

_'Woah,'_ Jules can't help but blush a little bit. The time traveler can be so intense sometimes.

 

But unbeknownst to them, the doctor is also on a mission and so he threateningly continued, "Listen here young man-" Five is faster.

 

He violently yanked the 'older' man forward and looked at him straight in the eye. The doctor is sweating buckets at this point and he gulped.

 

"No. You listen to me, asshole. I've come a long way for this, through some shit your pea brain couldn't even comprehend. So just give me the information I need and I'll be on my merry way." The rage inside Five's green eyes just screamed **_danger dAngER DANger_**.

 

The doctor shook and looked at the other girl helplessly. Jules sighed and she stepped closer to the Hargreeves then touched his arm.

 

"Come on Five, that's enough. We gotta go," Jules appealed softly. She watched as the boy's grip softened and eventually let go. He glared one last time at the doctor and grasped Jules's hand. The girl didn't comment about his action, more concerned of the possibility of guards being sicced on them.

 

"Fine." With that, they left.

 

* * *

 

The blue-eyed girl ate her strawberry ice cream silently as she watched her friend brood. He's been like that since they left the hospital and to cheer him up, Jules suggested to buy them ice cream. She did but he didn't order one. She pouted.

 

"Hey, hey heyyyyy. We're going to improvise, yeah? Stay positive," she smiled carefully at Five. Her statement snapped him from his stupor.

 

Five looked at Jules weirdly, "You just gave me an idea. What a surprise."

 

The girl smiled wider at first but then it settled to a playful frown. "Yah. Don't be an ass." Jules slapped his arm lightly. He snorted.

 

* * *

 

 

"You're loaded."

 

Upon entering the Umbrella Academy, Jules felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen in awe and disbelief. _What the fuck, is that allowed? What the fuck._ How can someone as mean as Five can live in this beautiful mansion? Then again, she already presumed as much, thanks to his uniform.

 

Five rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He motioned for her to follow him and Jules did, as she "ooh"ed and "aah"ed along the way. He smiled to himself. What a silly girl.

 

"I see you've brought a friend." A figure then stood a little far away from them.

 

Five nodded lazily and continued on his way. Jules however, stopped. Oh my god. It's a talking chimpanzee!

 

"Jesus Christ. _Are you Caesar but in real life?_ " She asked excitedly. No way in hell is she going to pass up this opportunity, no matter how weird it is. Five turned to look at her confused while Pogo just smiled.

 

"I'm afraid not, my dear. I am Pogo and you are?" Jules ran and pushed Five to the side then offered her hand.

 

"Call me Jules," she beamed as Pogo reached and they shook hands.

 

"Can I explore this mansion? We're friends now, right?" Jules asked cheerfully. Five stood on the sidelines and watched the interaction. He frowned at the girl and more so when he saw their caretaker actually considering it.

 

"Jules. We have a mission remember?" As much as Five hates to admit it (only to himself though, there's no way that he'll say that out loud), he grew fond of the girl. Even though they've only met the night before. Maybe it's because he's alone for so long that he finds another one's presence a comfort. Living ones. Now that he finally went home and he has his family and the whole world with him, Five is determined to not let the apocalypse to take these lives away from him. But first, he needs Jules with him. He continued to frown as she pouted.

 

"It's okay Five, I'm not going to leave you. I'll just explore with Pogo my friend here," Jules pleaded at him with her big blue eyes. Slowly, Five felt his face relax. Damn, he's getting soft.

 

He clicked his tongue and stepped away from them, "Fine. But come to my room after."

 

Jules felt her face redden and spluttered, "What the fuck?! That sounded so wrong!" She called out but Jules just got a laugh in return. She faced Pogo and saw his amused smile. He eyed her then knowingly, "Come on. We'll visit the kitchen first. I think Grace would very much like to meet you."

 

She looked at him confused but smiled all the same.

 

* * *

 

_'I've died and went to sugary heaven.'_ Turns out, Grace is the academy's mother. When Jules met her, she unconsciously labelled Grace as one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. However, as she waited for the woman to finish her cookies, she was struck of how odd it was that she looked so young. But then again, it was none of her business. And so, she smiled and still chattered with the blonde beauty while munching on fresh cookies.

 

After that, Pogo continued his tour. He escorted her to Five's room after they finished and Jules thanked him for his kindness.

 

* * *

 

 

_"I'm moist."_

 

The absurdity of the statement made her laugh. Shit, that was funny. Jules giggled and entered the room. Five looked away from someone and turned to her in surprise.

 

"Oh my, you got a girlfriend?" Jules walked beside Five and looked at the man. He looked like he hasn't showered yet with his greasy and messy hair. His mannerisms caught most her attention however. _'A junkie._ ' Jules surmised. She's quite familiar with them as she knows a handful back at school.

 

"Not his girlfriend... yet," she smiled brightly at the man as he proceeded to squeal and take her hands in his. Five groaned and fell face first on his bed to escape the conversation.

 

"Youuuuu! I like you. What's your name girl?" He proceeded to look at her real close but she didn't mind. His eyes are very pretty, Jules thought.

 

"Jules," she answered and watch as the man nodded as if he knew all along.

 

"I'm Klaus, Five's favorite brother," he whispered and they both giggled as said boy looked up at them grouchily.

 

"All right. That's enough. I told you to put on something professional," he seethed while patting the bed, motioning for Jules to sit.

 

"What? This is my nicest outfit," Klaus gestured to his exotic suit. Jules laughed. "Don't listen to him Klausy! You look fantastic!"

 

Five glared at her as the other grinned gratefully, "Klausy? Why, thank you Julie dear." He blew her a kiss and they proceeded to laugh at themselves. Five massaged his temples. Letting them meet is a really huge mistake.

 

He stood on his feet and left the room, "We'll just raid the old man's closet."

 

Klaus and Jules looked at each other and snickered. They followed Five in the hall.

 

"Whatever, as long as I'm getting paid."

 

"When the job is done," Five replied moodily. Jules looked between them then elbowed Klaus. "How much?"

 

The older man grinned, "20 bucks." Jules nodded.

 

"Okay but just so we're clear on the finer details, I just gotta go into that place and pretend to be your dear ol' dad, right?" Klaus gestured vaguely with his hands. Five turned to him and nodded, "Yeah, something like that." Jules walked beside the boy and whispered, "Is this your golden idea?" The green-eyed teen just stared at her.

 

"No shit."

 

"What's our cover story?" Klaus interrupted and the time traveler frowned in confusion. "What?" The girl beside him though snickered and jumped up and down. "Oooh! Let's think of one!"

 

"Like, was I really young when I had you? Like, 16? Like, young and terribly misguided?" Klaus continued while placing a hand over his heart as if in pain. Jules nodded excitedly beside him and Five found himself suddenly tired of everything in this world.

 

"Sure." Five hoped that they'll move on but his idiotic companions were too caught up in their ideas.

 

"Your mother, that slut! Whoever she was… we met at the..." Klaus looked at Jules for support and she didn't disappoint.

 

"Disco!" She then proceeded to do a sexy dance. Five looked at her with a blush. God, he's so embarrassed for her. What is she doing?!

 

"Stop that." He hissed. Jules laughed at his face but stopped. Thank god.

 

"We met at the disco, yeah! We gotta remember that. I was completely entranced by her dancing, you know. And by the end of the night, god, the sex was amazing." Klaus looked at his brother's girl (who's cackling loudly), surprised that she's not disgusted of what he said. He then turned to Five and watched as his brother's face still looked red from earlier. Hah! Klaus definitely saw how awkward Five was when Jules broke out to a sexy dance. He snorted. Ah, puberty!

 

"What a disgusting glimpse to that thing you call a brain," Five shook his head and walked away from them. Five effectively left the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late chapter, guys! Unfortunately, I got school to focus on and we’re on our last year so I have to be serious now owo. So, what do guys think? Please leave a review or follow me!


	6. Noice Going, Lance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eyeball a day, keeps the doctor away.

"Like I said to your son earlier, any information about the prosthetic we build is extremely confidential. Without the client's consent, I simply can't help you." Jules groaned as the doctor replied. It's like talking to a brick wall! An annoying brick wall. She glanced at Klaus who was sitting beside her. The man is uncharacteristically silent while watching his supposed son who looked like  _he's one breath away from committing murder._

 

"Well, we can't get the stupid consent if you don't give us a name," he growled and Jules was reminded that Five is  _actually_  capable of killing the doctor. She sighed and pleaded to the older man. "Come on doc, help the poor children out." The doctor stared at her for a minute and shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Well, that's not my problem."

 

Five's rage is near tangible at that moment as he clench his jaw and Jules took this as cue to cautiously approach the boy. However, Klaus butted in faster than her.

 

"And what about my consent?" He murmured. The girl looked at him unsurely as she heard his statement. What is he trying to pull?

 

"What?"

 

"Excuse me?" the doctor looked as confused as them.

 

"Who gave _you_ permission," his voice broke a little and he trailed off for effect."...to lay you hands on my children?" Klaus pointed his finger at the two teens who looked incredulously at his actions. Jules stared at him then realized something. As someone who's a drama llama from time to time, she eventually caught on to Klaus's plan and hid her grin. Five, however, still looks confused as fuck. 

 

"What?" Oh, this doctor is in for a joyride.

 

"You heard me." Jules bit back a laugh. It seemed Klaus is worth so much more than the 20 bucks Five owe him for this gig. Five can kiss his money goodbye~.

 

"I didn't touch your son nor your daughter," the health professional denied.

 

"Well, how did he get that swollen cheek then? And my poor daughter! How could you put a hand print on her chubby cheek?!" Klaus is hysterical now as he stood from his seat.

 

"There's noth-," Klaus didn't let him argue as he swung his hand and hit Jules across her left cheek. Surprised, the young girl gasped and she teared up from the pain. She whimpered and cradled her face.

 

Five was also shocked  but before he could step any closer to her, his brother lunged and punched his jaw, busting his lip. The time traveler glared up at him as he walked and rubbed Jules's shoulder to comfort her.

 

"I want it. Now. Name, please," The fourth Hargreeves looked at the doctor threateningly, unbothered with how he just harmed his 'children' then. The man shook his head and pointed at him accusingly.

 

" _You're crazy!_ "

 

Klaus just chuckled in return, "You have no idea." He then looked down to the desk and picked up a snow globe.

 

"Peace on earth? That's so sweet!" The seance then proceeded to smash it on his head. What the fuck? If Jules isn't busy nursing her cheek, she would have screamed in horror. Five just blinked by her side. They watched as Klaus attempted to touch his face but can't. "Ooh, that hurt!"

 

The doctor quickly took the telephone and dialed the guards. Klaus, however, is faster in the uptake.

 

"There's been an assault in Mr. Big's office and we need security, now.  ** _Schnell!!_** " The junkie slammed the telephone back and heaved as pain continued to erupt from his face. "Now here's gonna happen, Grant."

 

"It's...Lance."

 

"In about 60 seconds, two security guards will burst through that door. They're gonna wonder 'What the hell happened?' And we're gonna tell them that **_you_**!" Klaus gestured at the panicking doctor. "beat the shit out of us!" He finished with a sob and Jules joined his charade. She let out a loud cry, jolting Five at her side. 

 

"You're a bad man! You hurt us and our daddy! Lance is going to jail!" She wailed and forced herself to cry crocodile tears and it worked as it sent Lance more to a frenzy. Five looked at the both of them with a victorious smile. Mission accomplished.

 

"You're gonna do great in prison, Grant. Trust me, I've been there. Little piece of chicken, you? Oh my god, you're gonna get passed around like a-" Klaus then rolled his hips and Jules scrunched up her face at the implications. That's not nice.

 

"You're gonna do great. That's all I'm saying," He finished with a giggle. Lance looked so mortified it made Jules snort. 

 

" _Jesus_ , you're a real sick bastard."

 

Klaus smiled then spit out glass shards, "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

 The shook doctor  had no choice but to escort them to another part of the building where he kept the prosthetic's information. Klaus apologized to Jules for the slap and she nodded in understanding.

 

"It's fine. We got what we want anyway," she smiled. Five looked at his brother.

 

"What about me and bloody lip then?" Klaus looked away while whistling. Jules laughed as the other growled.

 

The moment was interrupted, however, when Lance confusedly looked for the serial number of their glass eye. "That's strange."

 

"The eye- it hasn't been purchased yet."

 

The three looked at each other with a frown. All that hassle and they got nothing in return? Five tried to clarify again. "What do you mean?"

 

"Well our log says that the eye with that serial number- wait a second. That can't be right. It hasn't even been manufactured yet?  _Where_  did you get that eye?" He asked incredulously as Klaus stood beside him to check what he's reading.

 

They all turned to Five who gave a dry laugh while looking down his shoes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. A Love Story Better Than Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five shares a piece of info about his journey

"Well, this is not good."

 

The three sat at the stairs with a faraway look on their faces. From a bystander's perspective, they look as though they almost won the lottery and are lamenting about it. Especially the boy with them. What an odd sight.

 

Klaus on the other hand, grew tired of the silence. He snickered and turned to his brother.

 

"Yeah, but I was pretty good right? What about my consent, _bitch_?" Jules couldn't help but laugh when Klaus reenacted his acted earlier. That shit is gold.

 

However, Five is aggravated by his brother's behavior. "Klaus, it doesn't matter!"

 

Jules sighed as she side-eyed Five. He looks so tired and defeated with the world. Well, it's completely understandable since it seems like their quest to find the unknown owner of the eye has failed. But, if your friend is someone named Jules, be prepared to be bugged until you're finally out of your shitty mood. The girl tried to comfort him with a smile.

 

"Hey, we'll look for another way. It's not the end yet. We still have time. We can do this," Jules reached to pat his shoulder but he coldly shrugged her off. The friendly smile on her face wavered a little but she understood and gave him space. Jules looked at Klaus instead, as he opened his mouth.

 

"What is up with this eye anyway?" The fourth Hargreeves scoffed. Honestly, he has no idea why they're here in the first place. The moment he heard the 'getting paid' part, he's quickly sold. That's it. So, he really doesn't get it why Five is being such a downer.

 

"There's someone out there who's gonna lost his eye in the next seven days. And that someone is responsible for the end of the world!" The time traveler snapped, his face red with anger. God, did he really just come home to _fail_ his mission? Because of his useless siblings? _Fuck!_

 

This time, Jules didn't hesitate to touch and squeeze his shoulder to give comfort. "Five, listen to me. It's going to be fine. We can do it."

 

Her eyes caught his in a staring contest. Five saw sincerity and understanding in those clear blue irises. Coupled with the resolve in her voice, he let himself relax for a little. He looked away from Jules with a heavy sigh. At least he still has a supporter.

 

Klaus stared at the pair with a wicked smirk on his face. He totally ships it. However, there are more pressing matters to attend to.

 

"So.... can I get my 20 bucks now or what?" He interrupted the little moment. His body is itching to get soaked in blissful high; to have a luxurious rest from the horrid spirits screaming at his side. And also, he could use some waffles right now.

 

Jules shook her head slightly. This is... really not the time. She watched as the ease of Five's figure earlier vanished as Klaus made him angry again.

 

"The world is going to end," Five started dangerously. "And all you can think about is getting high?!" He clenched his fists to stop himself from throttling his brother. Klaus, unfortunately, is still caught up with himself.

 

"Well, I'm also a bit hungry. Tummy's-a-rumblin'." The seance pouted while patting his abdomen. Jules facepalmed. This is so not going to end well.

 

"You're useless!" Five exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Jules wondered how could someone look so defeated as Five.

 

"Guys, let's just rest for a while. Five sweetheart, calm down," she stood up and patted the boy's head. She then walked closer to the other. "Klausy, hear Five out please? Look at this dude," she stuck out her thumb to point at Five who's behind her. "He looks stressed as fuck."

 

Klaus grumbled and sit down again. Jules nodded in thanks but remained standing. She'll play referee between these two idiots.

 

"You need to lighten up, old man. Even your girlfriend thinks so too!" Klaus cheered while Five groaned. The "girlfriend" just giggled and nodded along his words. Teasing Five is so much fun! Klaus then stopped and had a "Eureka!" moment. He turned to his brother with a wolfish grin on his face.

 

"Wait, I just realized why you're so uptight. You must be horny as hell! Julie dear, help him! " He cackled, watching the two teens flush in embarrassment and anger.

 

"No way in hell!" Jules cried. Oh dear, she rivaled a tomato in redness. She's so embarrassed she could faint!

 

Five, on the other hand, looked so ready to explode. That's not something to discuss when there's a lady around. And he pulled Jules into his bullshit! He seethed, "Shut the fuck up."

 

He saw how red Jules is and she looked unsteady on her feet. He reached out and gently tugged at her hand. She got the clue and sit down next to him. Five let her hide her face on his shoulder. He gave his brother a stink eye who's watching their interaction with glee. He'll apologize to Jules later.

 

Five sighed.

 

"I'm not alone though." That stopped his grinning brother and hiding friend in their actions and they looked at him in surprise.

 

"I thought you're alone in the apocalypse?" Jules questioned. But then again, she remembered the time when he used "we" back at Vanya's apartment. Klaus still looked at him curiously.

 

"Oh? Pray tell," he purred. He stared at the girl beside them, wondering what her reaction will be. Jules just looked at Five confusedly. Klaus wondered if it would change.

 

"Her name is Delores. We're together for over 30 years," Five replied with a small smile on his face. Jules and Klaus turned to each other. What a nice smile. The girl then grinned.

 

"That's nice! Where is she now?" If Five found someone in the apocalypse then that meant he's not totally alone. Jules know that being alone can mess up with a person's mind. After all, quiet doesn't always mean good. She could only imagine how unsettling it is to be stuck in a silent and barren world. She shuddered. She could not survive there.

 

Five fished a paper from his pockets and flashed it to her. "I got an address from the man in Griddy's." He cocked his head to the side. Did she not remember? Jules just "oh"ed and nodded.

 

"Uhh, I kind of spaced out that time," she admitted sheepishly. Five rolled his eyes.

 

"Wow, that's a long time..." Klaus then rambled about his past relationships. The pair turned to each other with matching grins. Five held out his hand for her but she gestured 'wait' and took out her wallet. She left 20 bucks on the steps while cheerfully ignoring the boy's glare.

 

"I still have extra allowance. No biggie," she hushed. She took Five's hand and together, they disappeared.

 

They jumped inside a moving cab and Jules gasped in surprise. She quickly recovered from the rush of spatial jumping and grinned. She turned to the boy at her side. She's aware that they're still holding hands but Jules didn't let go. Instead she gripped his hand tighter. Five stared at her for a moment with a small smile.

 

"Don't stop. Keep moving," he ordered the driver. The man looked nervously at the teens who suddenly appeared inside his car. Seems like he need to stop by the church after this ride. He nodded and avoid looking at the mirror.

 

Jules giggled as they pass by Klaus who stared at them in disbelief. Five continued to wave at his brother. She laughed.

 

"Hey, what about my money?!" He screamed. Damn it, his acting skills deserves to be paid!

 

"Look beside you!" Klaus heard Jules reply. He frantically looked at the stairs and saw the cash. He took it in his hands and cheered.

 

"I LOVE YOU JULIE DEAR~!" He shrieked and Jules gave him a thumbs up, oblivious to Five giving Klaus the middle finger.

 

The blue-eyed teen laughed and settled on her seat with Five. With their hands still intertwined, they look forward for their next destination. Huh, which is...?

 

"Uh, Five? Can we eat first? I'm like, really, really hungry."

 

On cue, a loud stomach growled inside the cab. The girl turned red as the time traveler gave her a stare. Even the driver from his seat did too.

 

Five sighed in exasperation.

 

"You really _are_ a fatass."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, Five sighs alot in this fic XD GUYYYYYYYYYSSSS! I'm so sorry for the late chapter! ... or should I say chapters? I'll drop 2 as an apology _ I'm in my senior year so things are hectic back here. Hope you'll understand. Also, thank you for the follows and support guys. I totally appreciate them, most especially the comments! Thank you, guests! i may not know who you are but really, thank you :))) Hope you like this chapter.


	8. Finding Delores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules found out the truth about Five's lady... or the lack thereof.

The pair got out of the cab and entered a small cafe. Jules sighed in happiness as the aroma of various food being cooked entered her nostrils. The boy just trailed after her quietly.

 

"Good day! Welcome to our humble place. Please enjoy yourselves!" The woman behind the counter cheerfully greeted. Jules beamed at the staff.  What a nice cafe!

 

Jules led the ex-hitman to the most secluded booth and loudly sit on the chair. Five did the same, albeit more gracefully, across from her. Jules stared at the time traveler who looked around the café, bored. Hm, attempt number one, she thought.

 

"Come here often?" She sent him a flirty smile, trying to engage him in a conversation. However, the boy just turned to her, feigning ignorance.

 

"What drugs are you on? We literally just got here together," He squinted at her face.

 

Jules dramatically clutched her chest, "I'm trying to win your heart here and you're just pretending not to get my legendary pick up line?" Five smirked in reply.

 

"Legendary, my ass. That's some weak shit right there since it's already being used way back your time," he rolled his eyes. As if he'll fall for something like that.

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Hey, can you tell me something about your time? You're from '89, right?" Five watched as her blue eyes light up with curiosity. His lips unconsciously curved into a smile.

 

"Yeah."

 

"May I take your order?" An employee interrupted. The pair looked at each other then shrugged.

 

"What'cha got here, mister?" The man handed them a menu. She scanned the menu and nodded to herself as she finally decided what to eat.

 

"I'll have a strawberry shortcake and a chocolate Frappuccino please." The employee jutted down her order and turned to her boyfriend.

 

"Just bring me the strongest black coffee you have," Five tiredly said, ignoring the doubtful look from the cafe employee. After noting his order, the man left. Five turned to Jules who clicked her tongue at him with her arms crossed.

 

"What?"

 

"Really, Five? You need something more than just coffee! No wonder why you're so thin." She stared in amusement as the boy fumed at her words.

 

" _I'm_ fit, thank you very much."

 

Jules smirked at his gritted reply. She then winked at Five, " Yeah, me too. That's why we're _fit_ for each other." The blue-eyed teen let out a boisterous laugh at Five's unamused face. The pair ignored the looks the other customers are giving them, especially the girl.

 

Five shook his head as Jules continued to laugh. _What a dumbass_ , he thought. _And stupidly cheesy too._

 

Their moment was again interrupted when their orders were served. Jules gave her thanks and ate her cake. Five just calmly stared at the table while taking sips from his coffee.

 

"Want some?" She took a piece of the cake in her fork and offered it to Five. He shook his head.

 

"No thanks, I'll get girl cooties."

 

Jules snorted. This bitch.

 

"Just try it, you ungrateful bastard," She once again tried to offer while moving the fork in circles. Five stared carefully at Jules then the cake before taking a bite of it. The girl watched as he thoughtfully chewed.

 

"Not bad," Five finally admitted. His green eyes widened as Jules gave him a bright smile. She's really pretty when she smiles... but of course, he'll die first before admitting that to her. Taking this girl with him is dangerous as is. He couldn't afford to let his emotions wander any further. Her presence is more than enough, he told himself.

 

"Hey Five?" He snapped from his stupor and gave the girl across him a calm look.

 

"What?"

 

"I like you a latte."

 

It took him seconds before finally getting it. Five snorted. Jules gasped and started to do a wiggly dance in her chair.

 

"Ahah! I made you laugh!" Her mission is now complete! The disaster that is their raid for the prosthetic eye made the fifth Hargreeves so stressed and Jules took pity on him. She resolved to cheer him up since. And she could have never guessed that she'll do it through a pick up line. Jules happily grinned.

 

"Are you a cup of coffee?" She heard him say.

 

Jules tried to fight the blush arising from her cheeks. Oh boy, she also didn't foresee this happening.

 

"Why?" She shyly replied.

 

Five gave her a pearly white grin, “Cause I would kill for you."

 

**_Silence._ **

 

"... Weird flex but okay."

 

" _What?_ "

 

* * *

 

They paid for their orders soon after and decided to travel by foot. Five told Jules that they'll meet Delores in a department store.

 

"Wouldn't it be awkward if I'm with you? I mean, Delores might strangle me to death for being with her oh so gorgeous man?" Jules awkwardly laughed. She figured that they might want to go a date and she'll be reduced to a third wheel. She had enough of that with her friends.

 

Five shook his head, "It's alright. Delores is a very understanding person. She could not be bothered by something like that."

 

"Oh okay, that's so rare nowadays." She nodded.

 

The pair passed by a woman talking on her phone and Jules gasped as she remembered something important.

 

"Oh!" The green-eyed boy looked at her in confusion as she frantically pulled out a phone from her pocket.

 

"Let's take a picture, Five!" Jules beamed at him hopefully. How could she forget! The world is ending and yet she doesn't have a picture with a time travelling boy? Okay, Jules could totally say that it's not really important but she teeny tiny bit would like to have at least one picture with Five.

 

Said boy shook his head with a frown, " ** _Hell no_**. Get that thing away from me," He speed walked away from her and he heard Jules gasp as she tried to keep up with his pace.

 

"Just one!"

 

"No."

 

"Please! You're my friend and friends do pictures with their friends!" She smiled pleadingly. Five remained unbothered and so, Jules then proceeded to sing a loud cover of "You Got A Friend in Me" beside him and Five groaned at her childish tactics. He glared at her with such malice that it made Jules giggle in between her singing.

 

"Fine. Just _one._ "

 

The smile that she sent his way promised anything but.

 

"Of course, Five."

 

In the end, Jules managed to squeeze ten pictures from him. With nine of Five glaring at the camera and the last one with him finally giving a small smile.

 

* * *

 

 

The sky is already dark by the time they got to the meeting place. And it took Jules in surprise as she saw that it's already closed.

 

"Hey, are you sure that we're in the right place?"

 

Five nodded seriously, "Of course."

 

"But it's closed. How could sh- _oh no_ , is she trapped inside?!" God, that's terrifying. Being lost in a department store is one thing but being trapped is another. Even from her place, she could feel the unwavering look of the mannequins inside the store. Jules shuddered. "Uh, now what?"

 

Five took her hand in his and spatial jumped them inside. He turned to her seriously but she looks so scared for what's to come. Five sighed and decided that it's all right to not let go of her hand for the moment. He squeezed her hand in comfort.

 

"Relax, dumbass. No one's gonna attack us here." Or so he thought.

 

He led a skittish Jules in the aisles, looking for Delores. Five searched with critical eyes as they passed by several mannequins. After a few turns, finally, they stood in front of three mannequins. Five let a relieved sigh as he finally found her. The star in the center, looking as gorgeous as he remembered.

 

"Nice to see you again, Delores."

 

Beside him, Jules's eyes widened as she took in the scene. She looked back and forth between the "lovers" with dawning horror on her face.

 

**_Fuck._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
